Light in the colosus
by HaremCat
Summary: Wander y su épico viaje a las tierras malditas comienza, para recuperar el alma de "Momo" (le cambie en nombre) y su guerra contra los 16 colosos comienza, pero se encontrara con algo inesperado, algo que cambiara su visión de mundo por completo, acompañen a Wander en esta aventura llena de Humor, accion y misterio.


El cielo nocturno se veía obscurecido por las copiosas nubes que lo cubrían, la luna apenas era una difuminada luz sobre una extensa tierra que albergaba los más variados y maravillosos terrenos naturales que se han visto ojos mortales, e inmortales.

Solo se podía llegar ahí por medio de un extenso puente.

Vamos Agro, ya falta poco amigo-decía un chico a su caballo dándole unas palmaditas en el cuello, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, además de él, otra persona iba con él en el caballo, pero esa "otra" iba un poco… muerta.

(Luego de unos minutos)

Cuidado Agro- el aventurero miro hacia abajo, acababa de llegar a un gran templo, y lo primero que le encontró era una escalera en espiral que se podía bajar de dos maneras diferentes, pero con la segunda morirías al llegar al suelo.

Vamos amigo, tenemos una promesa que cumplir-el aventurero siguió en su caballo hasta llegar al final de la escalera y encontrarse con una larga sala, el pasillo era extenso y tenía 16 estatuas de ídolos al parecer, 8 por cada lado.

…-se mantenía en silencio mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, escudriñando con la mirada cada esquina de las estatuas, cuando avanzo unos metros más se encontró de frente a un altar, parecía una muy rustica cama de piedra.

Este es el lugar-dijo para sí mismo y retiro la manta gris con la que venía envuelta su "compañera de viaje" y la dejo en esa rustica "cama", la cual traía algunos recuerdos.

(Flashback)

"¡Debe haber otra opción!" "¡No podemos hacer esto!" "¡No tienes derecho!"-gritaba la gente que se encontraba frente a un altar parecido, y el destino quiso que la misma chica fuera la que estuviera en ese altar, solo que estaba viva, sus lágrimas eran la prueba, lágrimas de pena y angustia, aun así no podía resistirse.

¡Silencio! ¡Este sacrificio nos salvara a todos de la ira del dios que destruimos hace años! ¿Quieren vivir de nuevo en la incertidumbre y la miseria? ¡¿Quién de ustedes quiere vivir bajo el peligro de ser atacado?!-un hombre vestido de blanco parecía furioso con el "publico" al decir esas palabras, la multitud se mantuvo en silencio.

¡Esto es necesario! ¡Yo tampoco quiero esto! ¡Pero si la muerte de uno salva a todos, dejare a un lado mi corazón y actuare como un líder debe!-el viejo se volteo hacia la muchacha.

Oh dios misericordioso de la piedad, te entregamos hoy esta alma para que apacigües al malvado ente que habita las tierras malditas y cuyo nombre juramos no mencionar jamás, por favor acepta esta-el viejo rezaba al cielo, pero fue interrumpido.

¡Momo!-grito un guerrero de cabello rojo, subiendo al altar y apartando a los guardias que custodiaban el ritual.

¡Detengan a ese insolente!-ordeno el viejo, otros guardias se interpusieron en el camino del muchacho y este lucho contra ellos, pero se vio reducido al pelear en desventaja numérica (uno contra siete) quedo en el suelo reducido, miraba directamente a Momo la cual le devolvía la mirada.

¡Momo! ¡Suéltenme malditos! ¡¿Momo por qué?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-el pelirrojo lloraba y lloraba con furia al decir esas palabras.

Es… necesario… yo tome esta decisión Wander... y no me arrepiento-Momo parecía calmada al decir esas palabras, aunque sus lágrimas humedecían el altar, parecía decidida.

¡No seas estúpida! ¡Jure protegerte y lo que tú digas no me importa!-Intentaba levantarse para liberarla, pero no había remedio.

Lo siento…-dijo y miro al sacerdote, el cual asintió y levanto una espada diferente a todas las demás, relucía a la luz del sol, la espada maldita.

¡Si haces esto iré a buscar tu alma! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Si muero en el intento te daré una paliza en los cielos!-gritaba, Momo solo sonrió con los ojos cerrados, entonces Wander sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca (probablemente de uno de los guardias) y se desmayó.

(Fin de falshback)

Dije que vendría por ti, soy un guerrero de palabra-dijo mirando a Momo, luego se dio media y desenvolvió una espada cuyo brillo era como el de un espejo en el desierto, entonces de un círculo del techo comenzó salir una intensa luz que venía de ningún lado, y una voz que venía de todos resonó.

 **¿Quién eres guerrero? ¿Y qué haces aquí?-** era una voz potente y sonaba como una mujer un hombre y un niño hablaran al mismo tiempo.

Vengo a recuperar el alma de alguien, alma que fue entregada a ti-su voz decidida resonó por el templo.

 **… Ya veo, estoy dispuesto a devolverle el alma a tu amada si tú destruyes a las 16 criaturas malditas que habitan estas tierras-**

"no es mi amada" trato hecho-dijo el guerrero, no corregiría al dios por miedo.

 **Sigue la luz de la espada, te guiara a tus objetivos, uno por uno, si los colosos caen, traerán consigo el alma de tu amada, ahora ve-** luego de decir eso la voz se fue, al igual que la presencia del dios y el silencio volvió a invadir la cámara, el héroe sabía que debía prepararse para algo como eso.

Agro, nos vamos-dichas las palabras monto a su caballo y con decisión se embarcó en la búsqueda de su primera bestia, mientras cabalgaba y salió del templo, la luz que antes pasaba entre pilares se mostró en todo su esplendor, mostrando un paisaje tan basto que no sabía por dónde comenzar a mirar.

Nuestra jornada comienza, aguanta Momo-saco su espada a la luz y esta fue de inmediato dividida por la espada, dependiendo de la orientación, los rayos se agrupaban si se dirigían al lugar correcto, esa era una señal clara.

Bien, el primer coloso no está muy lejos, vamos amigo-dijo y golpeo levemente los costados del caballo con sus botas para que este fuera más rápido, por el camino se detuvo un par de veces a mirar algunos árboles y pozos de agua, no iba a estar ahí poco tiempo, dudaba hacerlo en cinco horas*, así que debía estudiar el terreno, aunque el mapa que había robado (junto con la espada) era bastante preciso y era difícil creer que todo se mantuviera igual tanto tiempo.

Al poco tiempo el aventurero ya se encontraba, muy cerca de su destino, más abajo para ser preciso, dado que había una pared de piedra que lo separaba de su destino.

Bueno amigo, subiré, espera aquí-bajo de su caballo y busco la manera de subir, la vegetación había encontrado su camino por las paredes de roca natural, podía usarlo para subir, luego encontró algunos obstáculos, pero los supero con facilidad, al llegar a la cima de la mini montaña, se encontró con un pequeño terreno rodeado de relieves rocosos muy altos, entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar, una y otra vez.

¿Qué pasa?... oh… así que eso es un coloso- una bestia que había confundido con una estatua comenzó a moverse, enorme e impresionante, con trozos de armadura de piedra en su cuerpo y un mazo de guerra acorde a su tamaño estaba firmemente agarrado en su mano izquierda.

"Así que estas son las bestias malditas… ¿Cómo venceré a algo de ese tamaño con una espada?"-y casi como si leyeran sus pensamientos, escucho la voz del dios en su cabeza.

" **la espada no solo indica tu destino, también revelara los puntos débiles de tus enemigos"-** dijo la voz, el guerrero oriento su espada al sol y con el proceso de antes encontró los puntos débiles en el gran coloso, su cabeza y su pierna.

Ya veo-siguió mirando al coloso, el cual recorría el terreno de manera repetitiva.

Debo encontrar la manera de llamar su...-dijo retrocediendo y su pie choco con algo, era un pedazo de madera curvada y delgada, un arco, a su lado un carjac con varias flechas.

Busca y encontraras, pide y se te dará-dijo para sí mismo y puso el carjac en su espalda, saco una flecha, tensando la cuerda apuntando directo al pecho del coloso disparo, este apenas si noto el pinchazo, pero noto al guerrero, sus ojos celestes y vacíos cambiaron a un intenso amarillo rojizo, el cual parecía denotar su ira.

Bueno, ahora la segunda parte del plan-corriendo hacia el gigante con la espada desenvainada, la gran bestia al estar lo suficientemente cerca dio un potente golpe con su mazo, el cual resquebrajo la tierra con su fuerza, pero debido a su velocidad, fue predecible para el aventurero, el cual ocupo ese corto lapso de tiempo para llegar a la pierna del coloso, tenía algo parecido a una enredadera en la pierna.

Me sirve para subir-dijo y salto a la pierna del coloso agarrándose de esas enredaderas marchitas pero de alguna manera firmes, este al parecer noto al aventurero y comenzó a agitar su pierna, pero no pudo sacárselo de encima y cuando se detuvo, el filo de la espada del guerrero se abrió camino en la pantorrilla del coloso, el cual dio un rugido de dolor muy sonoro y callo arrodillado, así se abrió una nueva "ruta" para subir, la misma clase de enredadera se extendía por gran parte del coloso y junto con otras estructuras en la espalda del coloso servían para subir, aunque este se resistía y se agitaba para hacer caer al héroe, pero este resistía, llegando hasta la cabeza del coloso.

¡Muere!-clavo su espada hasta el mango en la cabeza del coloso y este dio un alarido de dolor mucho más fuerte que el anterior, además, esa vez se sintió diferente, sintió agonía y angustia además del fantasma de un profundo dolor que nunca sufrió.

…-Wander se mantuvo estático y el coloso aprovecho para sacarse al guerrero de encima golpeándolo con una mano, el guerrero solo pudo agarrarse de la parte del pecho de la armadura del coloso, pero no por mucho, su fuerza no fue la suficiente y sufrió una gran caída, el dolor se esparció rápidamente por su cuerpo, el coloso levanto su gigantesco pie (que parecía más una pesuña) e intento aplastar al héroe, este alcanzo a esquivar su ataque pese al dolor.

Mugh- Wander se presiona las costillas del lado derecho, el dolor era intenso y punzante, intentaba acercarse al gigante, pero este no dejaba que se acercara a su pierna, debía cambiar su estrategia, además no tenía su espada ya que quedo clavada en la cabeza del gigante.

"no creo tener la fuerza necesaria para escalarlo de nuevo"-decía mientras retrocedía rápidamente, pero con dificultad del coloso, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Mngh-con dolor tensó la cuerda de su arco y disparo una flecha al coloso, al igual que la primera vez, este casi no sintió el pinchazo, pero se acercó con ojos furiosos a Wander y una vez más dio un fuerte golpe con su mazo.

…-luego de golpear la bestia levanto el mazo buscando el cadáver de wander, pero solo había una porción de tierra resquebrajada, entonces acerco el mazo a su rostro para inspeccionar si había rastro de él… el último error de su vida.

¡Wah!-Wander se había agarrado del borde del mazo y salto desde ahí hasta la cabeza del coloso, donde con sus pies presiono con fuerza el mango de la espada y esto la hundió mucho más allá del filo, dejando la espada completamente oculta en la cabeza del gigante, entonces la sensación de antes volvió con mucho más fuerza, sentía al coloso muriendo por debajo de sus pies, la agonía y el dolor de sus heridas, quedo tendido en la cabeza del coloso, por la cual salía un potente chorro de fluido negro de la herida del coloso, el gigante se desmoronaba, comenzando a caer hacia adelante, primero arrodillado y luego completamente tendido.

Agh!-el guerrero cayó del coloso y quedo tendido junto a el- uno de… dieciséis-sentencio levantándose con mucha dificultad, se acercó al gran cadáver a retirar su espada, entonces las sombras comenzaron a envolver al coloso, desde los pies a la cabeza, Wander sentía el peligro acercándose y más aún cuando el coloso quedo completamente cubierto de esas sombras y comenzaron a salir unos negros tentáculos con aspecto filoso que comenzaron a avanzar con rapidez hacia Wander, el cual retrocedía, pero eran demasiado rápidos.

¡Khg!-apretó los dientes por el dolor, sentía la obscuridad entrando por sus heridas mientras esos tentáculos entraban por su espalda. Y costillas.

"todo se nubla… todo se vuelve… negro, n-no puede terminar… así… Momo"-pensaba mientras caía y quedo inconsciente.

(…)

¿Qué es esto?... ¿Qué es este túnel? ¿Morí?... la luz, se acerca… no… yo me acerco.

(…)

Wander despertaba en un entorno al parecer desconocido, sus músculos adormecidos por el dolor y el desmayo hacen que sea relativamente más fácil.

Ugh… donde… ¿el templo?... pero como…-estaba confundido mientras intentaba despertarse completamente, entonces una luz comenzó a crecer a sus espaldas, volteando, Wander vio como luz a montones comenzaba a salir de una estatua, la primera de su izquierda y de repente súbitamente, se destruyó, quedando solo un montón de rocas.

Supongo que eso pasa cuando destruyo a uno de ellos-cojeo hasta lo que quedaba de la estatua y tomo una roca.

Uno de dieciséis-soltó la roca y camino hasta el altar, pero sintió movimiento.

¿Qué?-el movimiento venia de la pila de escombros.

"¿Qué hago? No tengo mi espada ni el arco, no estoy en estado para huir, sea lo que sea debo enfrentarlo"-pensó y se puso en guardia, entonces las rocas salieron volando hacia todos lados en una especie de explosión que levanto mucho polvo y dificulto la visión de Wander.

"sea lo que sea, es listo y fuerte"-decía mientras agudizaba sus sentidos intentando ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a surgir nuevamente, entonces algo rápidamente salió del polvo y lo embistió, no pudo verle el rostro, solo sintió el aire escapándose de sus pulmones y luego el suelo bajo su espalda.

Ugh!-estaba quedando inconciente, pero se resistía.

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-se escuchaba una voz femenina muy nerviosa-T-tenía miedo y lo lamento y tú estabas ahí y-decía la voz pero Wander sentía que estaba cada vez más lejos y el sonido se hacía más débil, entonces pudo distinguir en frente suyo una silueta, femenina, muy cerca suyo, con unos ojos celestes brillantes, pero eso también comenzó a hacerse borroso, y solo quedo mirando el techo, al tragaluz específicamente.

"si sobrevivo, deberás explicarme todo esto… si no… Momo te espera una paliza en el mas allá por esto"-todo se obscureció nuevamente.

*Tiempo que yo demore en pasar el juego

Bueno, este es el nuevo proyecto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, asi fue como se me ocurrió esta historia.

Lalalalalala ¡oh!, es mi antigua PS2 con mi antiguo juego- nostalgia feels.

¡Debo jugar!-vicia durante cinco horas seguidas, luego debido a la hora se va a dormir.

Hm, que recuerdos, podría hacer una historia con esto, pero no escribo bien historias de personajes con una sola "heroína" ¿Cómo combino el harem con una historia de un chico que debe destruir a dieciséis colosos…? Hm- se queda pensando en eso durante toda la noche y ¡Ta Da! Una historia.


End file.
